Going Nuclear
"Going Nuclear" is the tenth episode in Season 1 of Z Nation. It first aired in the United States on November 14, 2014. Plot Synopsis Addy and Mack are once again MIA. Citizen Z is paddling some balls and seems almost as bored as the dog, and in the Black Hills of South Dakota, the team comes across Mount Rushmore as well as an industrial pipe factory. The team meets Wilbur Grady and his daughter Amelia Grady and agrees to help them shut down an unstable nuclear reactor at the Edgemont Nuclear Plant. They run through and kill a ton of zombies, get Wilbur into a working elevator, and flee the scene. Shortly thereafter, Wilbur returns from the plant, unsuccessful in his attempt to shut down the reactor. He is killed, becomes a zombie and is given mercy by Roberta. With the nuclear reactor still in danger of going off, Amelia reveals that the only person who can possibly help them is a man named Homer Stubbins, who's held up in the woods. Upon arriving at Homer's survivalist house, they learn that Wilbur's attempt at shutting down the reactor involved trying to cut a rope so the attached nuclear rods would fall into the cooling pond. Homer says he'll help and bonds with 10K, as he reminds Homer of his son Max, who died in the apocalypse. Homer takes 10K into the reactor and discovers that something is blocking the rods from falling, so they send in a remote-controlled wheeled robot named Robbie to do the trick, which fails pretty abysmally once the zombies get a hold of it. Outside the nuclear reactor, Roberta keeps order as Homer says he'll need help to get into the reactor himself and fix things. They also need fuel for the airplane to fly Murphy out of the blast zone in case the reactor goes into meltdown. Luckily, Homer has a plethora of vodka at his house. Roberta knows how to convert the plane to run on alcohol to get them out of the blast zone. Murphy and Amelia plan to fly to Wyoming, where other survivors are rumored to be. Roberta puts Murphy on the plane, fills it with booze and sends them on their way though not for very long, as the aircraft quickly crash-lands, resulting in Amelia being impaled by a sharp object and becoming a zombie. Back in Egdemont, when they reach the reactor, the team splits up: 10K and Homer go in while Doc and Cassandra go out to join Roberta. During a zombie attack, Homer's suit is breached and he is exposed to the radioactivity. No longer concerned for his own safety, he decides to get even closer to the radioactive pool with 10K's help. He is lowered toward the liquid on a rope. Murphy has since crawled from the wreckage of the plane and is now staggering through the woods followed by an undead Amelia. He shows pity and tenderness towards Amelia; something he hasn't expressed before. Homer and 10K manage to shut down the reactor, after which Homer tells his young friend to kill him. 10K can't bring himself to shoot Homer, so the old man makes it easier on him by dropping himself into the pool and dies. When 10K comes out of the reactor, he's understandably upset and is comforted by Doc as Roberta rolls up in a golf cart filled with vodka. Soon thereafter, Murphy comes out of the woods, followed by Amelia. Murphy keeps them from giving Amelia mercy, as he claims maybe it's time for "a different kind of mercy." They drive off into the sunset, leaving Amelia to wander the woods alone. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K Co-Stars * Anna Marie Clausen as Amelia Grady * Ted Dowling as Wilbur Grady * Gary Taylor as Homer Stubbins * Wizard as Pup Deaths * Wilbur Grady (Alive and Zombified) * Max Stubbins (Confirmed Fate) * Amelia Grady * Homer Stubbins (Alive and Zombified) Memorable Quotes * "If I die because you farted, I am taking you with me" - Doc to Murphy Notes * First (and last) appearance of Amelia Grady. * First (and last) appearance of Wilbur Grady. * First (and last) appearance of Homer Stubbins. * First (and last) mention of Max Stubbins. *While previous episodes were more than willing to make joking nods to the audience (i.e. the Zombie tornado reference to Shark-Nado) this episode has an unusually large number. **A nuclear technician named Homer, referencing The Simpsons. **A pilot named Amelia, referencing Amelia Earheart. **Doc's line "I'm a doctor, not a nuclear technician!" which references the original Star Trek. **Amelia is very similar to 2003's Battle Star Galactica's Starbuck. Both looking similar and being pilots. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Going Nuclear 001.jpg Going Nuclear 002.jpg Going Nuclear 003.jpg Going Nuclear 004.jpg Going Nuclear 005.jpg Going Nuclear 006.jpg Going Nuclear 007.jpg Going Nuclear 008.jpg Going Nuclear 009.jpg Going Nuclear 010.jpg Going Nuclear 011.jpg Going Nuclear 012.jpg Going Nuclear 013.jpg Going Nuclear 014.jpg Going Nuclear 015.jpg Going Nuclear 016.jpg Going Nuclear 017.jpg Going Nuclear 018.jpg Going Nuclear 019.jpg Going Nuclear 020.jpg Videos References